the_pack_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Vikkstar123
Vikkstar123 is a 22 year old British-Indian YouTuber that is a part of the Pack and the Sidemen. He records Minecraft mini-games, maps and much more. Like TBNRFrags, Vik has 3 channels. His Main Channel is for videos with the Sidemen, COD, vlogs etc. The second channel is his Minecraft channel, his third channel is for random games. Vik uploads daily on two of his channels occasionally streams in his Twitch Account. His Minecraft skin has a blue shirt with a white V at the back, on the front it has a diamond with blue on one half and red on the other. The diamond on his shirt was originally supposed to be a star, but the person who made his skin couldnt figure out how to make one, so they just stuck with the diamond. Vikkstar123 created his Main Channel on April 12th 2010 and his Minecraft channel on June 1 2012 and he currently has over 4million subscribers on his Main Channel and on his second he has just under 3 million. He owns two servers, one being Treasure Wars (factions) which he shares ownership with Lachlan, and VikkCraft, his Hunger Games server. Hunger Games IP: Hub.VikkCraft.com Factions IP: treasurewars.net Personal Life: Vikkram, or Vik (Vikk) for short was born on 2nd August 1995 in Guildford but moved to Sheffield when he was 9. He has a brother, but his name and whereabouts are unknown. On YouTube, his (not real but supposed) brother is known as Lewis. He lives with the Sidemen in London. He is known to be the only Indian member, as well as the only UK living Pack member. He is currently in a relationship with a girl named Kay Worldley, although the relationship is mostly hidden, with the exception of a few posts and Kay is a mod in Vikk's streams. History: Since the creation of his main channel, Vik has gained over 4 million subscribers. Before his second channel Vik uploaded COD videos and montages, then he met the Sidemen and began to record videos on GTA with them. He then moved in with the Sidemen and has lived with them since. Two years after he made his main channel, he created his Minecraft channel and his first series was a Minecraft play through by himself. Due to the success of his channel he then became friends with many Minecraft YouTubers thus forming the Pack. Vik now has over 2 million subscribers on his second channel. Also Vik has a third channel on which he uploads random gaming videos with The Pack that is not minecraft. Server: Vik owns a server called VikkCraft. VikkCraft has five servers; Hunger Games, Factions, Sky Wars, Lucky Block Hunger Games and Cerberus (a PvP server with kits). He occasionally records Hunger Games on his server and has recorded 350 episodes. Vik also shares a server called Treasure Wars with Lachlan, which is a faction server. Friends: These are people that Vikk often records with. * The Pack Members * The Sidemen Minecraft Series: These are the series' that have been on the channel or still going on. * Mad Pack 2 w/ PeteZahHutt * Minecraft Stranded Deep w/Lachlan * Sky Grid Speed Run * Hexxit w/ Ali-A * Treasure Wars Factions w/ Lachlan * How to Minecraft Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 * (Multiple) UHC's * Pixelmon w/Ali-A * Crazy Craft * Treasure Wars Factions Series 2 w/ Lachlan (Bae ish Lachlan) Trivia At the end of one of his videos he dug a tunnel away which later on caused the running gag, Molester123. Vikk met a fan who gave him £100,000. His Instagram is @louiseden_ . Vik has earned a lot of nicknames, some including, Vikktoria's Secret, Ikky Vikky Sticky, Cheatstar123, Vikram's Singh Barn, Helmet Boy and many others.__FORCETOC__ Category:Personal Life Category:History Category:Server Category:Friends Category:Series